


Silences

by gekidasa



Category: Indigo No Yoru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya had always been like this, he'd always surrounded himself in an inscrutable barrier, aloof and distant. And Kuya had always been good at pretending to be unaffected by it, certainly better than most, but sometimes, like now, it made him uncomfortable. Yuya was, in fact, the only person could make Kuya's own masks fall away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silences

Silence had stretched between them for several minutes. Gaze fixed unseeing on the floor, Kuya could hear the faint din of Indigo's hosts downstairs, but up here in Takahara-san's office, the silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Yuya had always been like this, he'd always surrounded himself in an inscrutable barrier, aloof and distant. And Kuya had always been good at pretending to be unaffected by it, certainly better than most, but sometimes, like now, it made him uncomfortable. Yuya was, in fact, the only person could make Kuya's own masks fall away.

He had half a mind to walk away. He was about to convince himself to do so when Yuya crossed the small distance between them. Kuya didn't look up or otherwise react, except for the slightest tightening of his jaw. He didn't need to look to know Yuya noticed that, but because he didn't look he didn't see the faint smile that ghosted over Yuya's lips at the sight.

Yuya leaned in close, his lips almost touching Kuya's ear, warm breath tickling skin as he whispered a few, measured words. For just a moment he let his hand rest on Kuya's upper arm. Kuya's head jerked up and he spun around, his grey eyes intense enough to pin anyone where they stood.

Anyone but Yuya. He simply tilted his head and stepped back.

"I'm needed downstairs," Yuya said evenly, bowing ever so slightly. "And they'll be missing you at El Dorado."

With that he turned and strode to the door. Just before opening it he reached out and placed something on the cabinet beside the door. He left without looking back.

Kuya didn't move immediately. The sound of Yuya's footsteps on the staircase had faded before he walked to the door and paused to look at what Yuya had left behind.

It was an unmarked key.

Kuya slipped the key in the pocket of his Dior suit's jacket, then stepped outside the office, and went downstairs. Out of everyone in the club, Yuya took the least notice of him leaving. It didn't matter. Everything that needed saying had been said.

Not a single one of the women Kuya entertained that night had the faintest idea of the impatience seething beneath the polished charm and witty conversation. He gave each one his undivided attention, he flirted and gave each one exactly what they sought, just like he always did. He left El Dorado as soon as he was able to without seeming like he was in a hurry, and his steps weren't any brisker than they ever were. The only difference a casual observer could have pointed out was that he didn't head in the usual direction.

Dawn was lighting the sky outside when he knocked on the door of an apartment that wasn't his. He didn't expect an answer, and when he didn't get one, Kuya reached into his pocket and withdrew the key. It slipped in the lock easily.

Kuya switched on one light. He'd never been in this apartment before, but nothing about it surprised him. It was elegantly, austerely decorated and nothing was out of place. It was exactly as he would have expected it to be, down to the last detail.

He glanced at his watch, then made his way to the kitchen area. He knew that he would find more than just tea.

It was perhaps half an hour later that he heard a key in the lock. He didn't turn from where he was sitting with his back to the door, a glass of scotch in hand.

"I didn't know how long I'd be waiting, so I helped myself to a drink," he said in a low, casual tone as he heard someone step inside and close the door.

"I can see that," Yuya said as he moved into Kuya's field of vision.

"I trust you don't mind, Yuya-san?" Kuya's grey eyes were bright as he followed Yuya's movement across the room. He wasn't Indigo's solicitous floor manager now. He moved at leisure, as if there was no one in his apartment but him, certainly no one he felt compelled to wait on, and finally sank gracefully into a seat in front of Kuya.

"I think we're past that, Kuya," Yuya replied at last, the corner of his lips quirking almost imperceptibly.

He took the not quite smile as an invitation, he set down his drink and pushed off his seat, to sit next to Yuya instead. He leaned forward slowly until he knew Yuya could feel his breath on his ear, just like he'd done to Kuya earlier.

"Are we now?" he murmured finally.

Silence stretched between them again, but this time it gave Kuya no desire to leave.

"I'd say we are," Yuya answered, breaking the silence as he turned to face him.

  
[ ](http://statcounter.com/tumblr/)


End file.
